L'homme de ma vie et la star mondiale !
by Oo-chan
Summary: Sasuke étudie la musique dans une école d'arts a Konoha, sa vie n'est pas très intéressante, il s'ennuie... Mais un jour il apprend qu'une star mondial va venir étudier dans son école... c'est alors que va débuter sa nouvelle vie, entre amour et chanson !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une star… et alors ?!**

C'était un jour ordinaire, le soleil brillait dehors, les prof nous soulaient dedans… oui vraiment ordinaire.

C'est la pensée d'un jeune homme, dans une salle de cours, entouré d'élèves plus bruyants les un que les autres… ce jeune homme était brun aux yeux noir, âgé de 17 ans. Toutes les filles lui courraient après mais, car il y a toujours un mais dans une histoire, ce jeune homme n'était pas intéressé par les filles et oui… bien sur tout sa est un secret… personne n'est au courant de ses penchant amoureux !!

Il était assis à sa place, toujours au fond de la classe, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil illumine la cours du lycée professionnel d'arts de Konoha no Kuni.

- Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun !!!

- Hn ? Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers Sakura et Ino

- T'es au courant ?!

- De quoi Ino ?

- Il parait qu'une star va venir étudié dans notre école !!

- Et la star en question n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki !!!!!

- Et alors ?

- Mais il est mondialement connu !

- Je me répète : Une star… et alors ?!

- Allé fais pas ton homme des caverne et vient l'accueillir avec nous !!!

- C'est sa je vous rattrape... pff

Les deux fans girls en délire partirent de la salle en un éclair et notre brun reparti dans sa contemplation… « Tien une voiture, un attroupement…sa ne peu être que lui… pff qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire moi… bon Ok j'ai hâte de voir quel tête il a… mais bon j'y crois pas trop…» notre beau ténébreux resta en mode bug… une tête blonde sortie de la voiture, des cris sur aigue se firent entendre et la directrice est apparue… il fallait qu'il se rapproche, qu'il le voie de plus près… il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il en avait envie.

La récréation se termina, pour une fois le professeur de musique arriva a l'heur (un jour a marqué dans le calendrier XD), il prit la parole :

- Votre attention s'il vous plais, un nouvel élève va être ajouté dans votre classe, je suis sur que vous connaissez déjà ce jeune homme mais je voudrais qu'il se présente a vous, entre s'il te plais !

La porte s'ouvrit, une tête blonde apparu et une drôle d'atmosphère inonda la salle on pouvait entendre les filles chuchoté des « kyaaaa c'est vraiment lui », « tu crois qu'il va s'asseoir a côté de nous », « j'vais pouvoir lui demander des autographes » et bien d'autre encore.

- Bonjour a tous, je m'appel Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous et j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien.

Les filles comme les garçons applaudirent et le blond leur offrit son plus beau sourire…

- Merci Naruto-kun, il y a une place à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa au fond de la salle.

« Pourquoi à côté de moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité sa ? » Se demanda le brun quand une main se tendis vers lui, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard azur de son nouveau voisin.

- Salut, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sasuke-kun ^^

- S'lut (lui serre la main).

Et le cours commença…

Le soir arriva aussi vite que d'habitude, cette journée avait tué notre brun. A chaque pause, son voisin la star était entouré par une foule de groupie fille comme garçon, lui qui aime le silence et la tranquillité… il était servie… il n'avait qu'une seule envie = DORMIR !!!!

Il entra dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il constata que la lumière était allumée, mais ne fit pas attention a se détail. Il allait se jeter sur son lit lorsqu'il tomba nez a nez avec le blond… « Ne me dites pas que… »

- Qu'est ce tu fou là ?

- Bas on ta pas prévenu ? vue que tu es le seul a avoir une chambre double la directrice ma dit de m'installé avec toi ^^

« Gagné… c'est vraiment pas mon jour »

- … ok mais la c'est mon lit »

- Désolé…

Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le deuxième lit en face de celui du brun, sur lequel se dernier se laissa tombé…

- Dit ?!

- hm ? Demanda t'il déjà sous ses couvertures.

- Tu joues d'un instrument ? tu chantes ?

- Guitare…

- Cool !!! Tu peux me jouer un morceau ??

- Fatigué…

- S'il te plaiiiis !!!

- … c'est toi la star mondial… t'a qu'à jouer…

- J'veux bien mai j'ai pas mes instruments…

- Ma guitare est dans le placard a droite…

- Ok mais j'te joue quoi ?

- Se que tu veux…

Il se leva, alla jusqu'à l'armoire et sortit la guitare du placard, puis de son étui. Il s'installa sur une chaise, vérifia vite fait les accords et commença à jouer…

Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart

_(Fixant la pluie dehors avec un coeur lourd)  
_It's the end of the world in my mind

(_C'est la fin du monde pour moi)_  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

(_Puis ta voix me retient comme une reveil)_  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere

(_J'ai cherché pour la réponse, quelque part)_  
I couldn't see that it was right there

(_Je ne pouvais pas voir qu'elle était ici)_  
But now I know what I didn't know  
(_Mais maintenant je sais ce que je ne savais pas)_

[Refrain]  
Because you live, and breathe

(_Parce que tu vis et respire)_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

(_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_  
Because you live girl, my world as twice as many stars in the sky

(_Parce que tu vis, chérie, Mon monde à deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_

It's all right I survived I'm alive again

(_C'est vrai, j'ai survécu, je revis de nouveau)_  
Cause of you made it through every storm

(_Grâce à toi, je traverse toutes les tempêtes)_  
What is life what's the use if you're killed inside

(_Qu'est ce que la vie, quel est l'intérêt si tu es mort à l'intérieur)_

I'm so glad I found an angel, someone

(_Je suis si heureux, j'ai trouvé un ange, quelqu'un)_  
Who was there when all my hopes fell

(_Qui était là quand tous mes espoirs sont tombés)_  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes  
(_Je veux voler, en regardant dans tes yeux)_

[Refrain]  
Because you live, and breathe

(_Parce que tu vis et respire)_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

(_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_  
Because you live girl, my world as twice as many stars in the sky

(_Parce que tu vis, chérie, Mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_  
Because you live, I live  
(Parce que tu vis, je vie)

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight

_(Parce que tu vis il y a une raison pour laquelle,_ _Je continue quand je perd le combat)_  
I want to give what you've given me always

_(Je veux te donner ce que tu m'as toujours donné)_

_  
_[Refrain]  
Because you live, and breathe

(_Parce que tu vis et respire)_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

(_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_  
Because you live girl, my world as twice as many stars in the sky

(_Parce que tu vis, chérie, Mon monde à deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_  
Because you live, and breathe

(_Parce que tu vis et respire)_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

(_Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en _aide)  
Because you live girl, (cause you live) my world has everything I need to survive,  
(Parce que tu vis, chérie, (cause you live) Mon monde a toutes les choses dont j'ai besoin pour survivre)

Because you live, I live, I live

(Parce que tu vis, je vis, je vis)

Durant toute la chanson, Sasuke c'était assit au bord de son lit, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé emporté par la musique… Le blond avait une voie magnifique, c'est a se moment la qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il avait une star en face de lui…

- C'est une nouvelle chanson… tu es le premier a qui je la joue… alors tes impressions ??

- … pas mal…

- Bien sur il manque des instruments mais bon…

- Hn ! Tu as bien joué et… bien chanté…

- C'est vrai ?! tu as bien aimé ? Demanda t'il avec les yeux pétillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hn… maintenant dodo !

- Hai ! Le blond rangea la guitare ;

Nos deux nouveaux amis se couchèrent, Sasuke était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit :

- Tu me joueras quelque chose toi aussi ? Et je veux que tu chantes !!

- Bonne nuit Naruto !

- … bonne nuit Sasuke-kun !

_

* * *

_

Chanson de Jesse Mccartney, Because You Live (Parce Que Tu Vis)

**Voila je vous ai présenté ma nouvelle fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plait car moi je suis a fond dedans, bon le premier chapitre est un peu court mais vous inquiétez pas je vais arranger ça pour les autres ^^**

* * *

- Sasuke : Ho non encore une !!!

- Naruto : Ouai c'est claire on s'en sortira jamais…

- Ookami : Une quoi ?

- Sasuke : Dit moi Naru qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Naruto : J'en sais rien et sa me fait peur…

- Ookami : Mais une quoi ? De quoi vous parlez à la fin ?!

- Sasuke et Naruto : De toi !!!

- Ookami : Gné ?!

- Sasuke : On dit qu'il y a une nouvelle folle de Yaoï…

- Naruto : Et qu'elle a jeté sont dévolu sur nous…

- Sasuke et Naruto : ON EN PEU PLUS … T.T

- Ookami : Bon laissons les pleurer dans leur coin et donnons nous rendez vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : C'est vraiment une star !!!**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que notre star était entrée dans l'école d'arts de Konoha no Kuni. Tout le monde s'était habitué à sa présence, bien sur il y avait toujours les groupies mais dans l'ensemble tout le monde avait reprit une vie normale. De toute façon a chaque fois que l'une des fans de Naruto s'approchait d'un peu trop près, elle recevait le regard glacial d'un certain brun devenue garde du corps _(- Naru : Je vois trop bien Sasuke en garde du corps __– Sasu : Hn.)_, car un Naruto restait toujours avec Sasuke, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Cela surprit un peu tout le monde de voir l'éternel glacier solitaire discuter et rester en permanence avec un surexcité comme Naruto Uzumaki.

Il s'amusait _(- Oo : Intérieurement bien sur… vous avez déjà vue un Uchiwa sourire vous ?)_ a écouter les anecdotes de notre blond.

- Nan c'est pas vrai, il peu pas t'être arrivé tout sa… !

- Si si je te jure et après j'ai…

- Naruto peu tu me suivre s'il te plais !

- Oui Madame la directrice ^^

- …

- On se retrouve en cours Sasuke ! A toutes les gars !

-------------------

Plus loin dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Que se pace t'il Tsunade-Obaa-chan ?!

- J'ai eu ton producteur au téléphone, il est furieux !

- Bas pourqu… et merde !

- Tu peu le dire… sa fait 3 semaines qu'il attend ta nouvelle chanson, tu l'as écrite au moins ?

- T'inquiète j'ai même eu l'avis de mon colocataire ^^

- Tu as l'aire de bien t'entendre avec lui... tu l'as repéré pour ton projet ?

- Je sais pas trop, je l'ai ni entendue jouer ni chanter… tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il avait une belle voie, plus grave que la mienne…

- Ca peu s'arranger si tu veux…

- Laisse je vais m'en occuper ^^

- Bon je lui dis quoi a ton producteur ?

- Dit lui de passer se soir je vais la chanter devant mes camarades de classe ainsi qu'une autre que j'ai écrite il y a quelque jours… peut tu appeler mes musiciens aussi s'il te plais ?!

- Tu sais je ne suis pas ta secrétaire…

- C'est toi qui ma forcé a venir ici je te rappel…

- Ok ok mais n'abuse pas sous prétexte que je suis ta tutrice !

- Je sais… aller je retourne en cours bye Obaa-chan

-------------------

De retour en classe avec 10 minutes de retard.

- Excusez moi Kurenai-sensei j'étais dans le bureau de Obaa-chan heu de la directrice ^^''

- Je sais ton camarade ma prévenue… va vite t'asseoir !

- Hai !

Naruto se dirigea en vitesse vers le fond de la classe et s'assis à côté de Sasuke. Le cours de chant repris son cours normale et quand la cloche sonna le blond se précipita à côté du bureau du professeur sous le regard curieux de son voisin.

- Excusé moi ! Merci ! Bon voila mon producteur me casse les pied pour que je lui fournisse mes nouvelles chansons… je l'ai donc invité se soir a venir les écouter donc si vous voulez venir sa se passera dans la salle de théâtre a 20 h voila a tout a l'heur ^^

- Ouaiiii trop bien !!! s'exclama la rosette.

- On va voir notre star chanter en live devant nous et en plus c'est des nouvelles chansons… intervient sa comparse.

- Ouai trop bien, dit Neji-kun…

- Hn ? _(- Oo : Aussi causant qu'un autre brun -_-")_

- Tu voudras bien y aller avec moi ?!

- Je ne dirait pas que sa m'intéresse mais pourquoi pas…

- Tsugoi !!!! Cria Tenten folle de joie.

- C'était pour sa le rendez-vous avec la directrice ?!

- Yes ! Tu viendras hein ?!

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Demanda Sasuke malgré qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à sa question.

- Absolument pas !

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru, durant tout l'après midi, notre Chanteur mondial sécha les cours, il devait, s'emble t'il, s'entraîner un peu avec ses musiciens _(- Oo : Ce qui est compréhensible ^^)_

La salle de théâtre de l'école était pleine à craquer ! _(- Oo : C'est fou ce que peu donner le pouvoir du bouche a oreille)_ Sasuke se trouvait au premier rang, entouré par ses camarades de classe. Au bout de la rangée on pouvait voir la directrice assise à côté d'un homme d'une 50ène d'années, les cheveux blanc en costar « sûrement le producteur » pensa le brun.

D'un coup les lumières de la salle se sont éteintes, un projecteur dirigé au milieu de la scène s'alluma sur un « nouveau » Naruto. Il n'avait pas ses affreuses convers déchiré, elles avaient laissé leurs place a des neuves de couleur rouge et blanche. Au lieu de ses bagis et avait un jeans noir décousu au niveau de ses genoux, ses tee-shirt orange trop grand pour lui avaient laissé place a un tee-shirt a manche longue blanc avec, par-dessus, une chemisette rouge. Il n'abordait pas son habituel sourire de débile, nan cette fois c'était un sourire calme et apaisant… ce n'était plus le Naruto Uzumaki que tous s'étaient efforcé de connaître durant cette courte semaine…

Toute sa classe était estomaquée par le changement d'attitude de leur star…

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel pour se petit concert improvisé… Je vais maintenant vous présenter, grâce à mes musiciens, deux nouvelles chansons…

Il s'assit sur un tabouret, prit en mains sa guitare sèche et fit signe au deuxième guitariste du groupe qu'il était près et la chanson démarra…

Because You Live (Parce Que Tu Vis)

Voir chapitre 1 ^^

A la fin de la chanson tous applaudirent et crièrent. Naruto souri à son tour, elle leur plaisait ! Il jeta un cou d'œil a son producteur, il s'emblait apprécier…

- Je vous remercie… bon je vous prévient la deuxième n'est pas dans mon style habituel, nous nous sommes amusé avec la composition de la musique et sa a donné des choses étonnantes… Gaara c'est quand tu veux !

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

_(Il étaient perdus dans une petite ville moche, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes... sur le sol)_

_  
_I hitched a ride, until the coast

_(__J'ai fait du stop jusqu'à la côte)__  
_To leave behind, all of my ghosts

_(__Pour abandonner tous mes fantômes,)__  
_Searching for something, I couldn't find at home

_(Cherchant quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à trouver chez moi)_

Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?

_(Je ne trouve aucun job, peux-tu me prêter une dîme ?)  
_Just one more hit, and I'll be fine

_(__Encore un seul coup et j'irai bien)__  
_I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!

_(Je jure devant Dieu, ce sera la dernière fois !)_

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

_(Il étaient perdus dans une petite ville moche, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(__Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes... sur le sol)__  
_Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down

_(Enfuis toi avant de te noyer ou bien les rues t'enfonceront)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes… sur le sol)_

When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park

_(Quand il commence à faire sombre à Pigeon Park)  
_Voice in my head, will soon be fed

_(Les voix dans ma tête seront bientôt alimentées)  
_By the vultures, that circle round the dead!

_(Par les vautours qui tournent autour de la mort !)  
_

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

_(Il étaient perdus dans une petite ville moche, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(__Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes... sur le sol)__  
_Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down

_(Enfuis toi avant de te noyer ou bien les rues t'enfonceront)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes… sur le sol)_

I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!

_(Je n'ai jamais pensé être attrapé un jour !)  
_Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!

_(Fixant les trottoirs, effaçant mes traces de pas !)  
_I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?

_(J'ai laissé mes meilleurs amis, ou bien est-ce tout simplement eux qui m'ont laissé ?)_

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

_(Il étaient perdus dans une petite ville moche, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes... sur le sol)_

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

_(Il étaient perdus dans une petite ville moche, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes... sur le sol)_

Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down

_(Enfuis toi avant de te noyer ou bien les rues t'enfonceront)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(Feuilles mortes, feuilles mortes… sur le sol)_

_  
_  
Run away before you drown!

_(Enfuis toi avant de te noyer !)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

_(Feuilles tombées, feuilles tombées... Sur le sol)  
_Run away before you drown!

_(Enfuis toi avant de te noyer !)  
_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
_(Feuilles tombées, feuilles tombées... sur le sol) *_

Naruto se tenait debout, le micro posé sur le manche, le tout dans les mains d'un blond surexcité, le sourire aux lèvres, à fond dans sa chanson…

Tout le monde était debout, criaient, chantaient le refrain avec un léger décalage a peine perceptible… celle la allait faire un malheur !

- Hou… merci beaucoup… tu vois Kankuro, ton délire a été apprécié ^^

- Une autre ! une autre !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas sur que la directrice apprécie d'avantage que nous dépassions le couvre feu…

- Publique : Ouuuuu…

- _Et c'est encore moi la méchante de l'histoire… _pensa cette dernière.

- Avant de se dire au revoir je voulais que vous applaudissiez très fort mes musiciens… Kankuro a la batterie, Gaara a la guitare électrique et sèche ^^ et pour finir Temari au synthétiseur merci à eux et bonne soirée !!

- Ouuuaaaaaiiiiii (siffle, crie…)

--------------

Dans les loges :

- Pfiouu… On s'est bien amusé ^^

- J'avoues j'avais un doute quand on ma dit que tu entrais dans cette école pour fils à papa…

- Mais voyons tu sais très bien que Naruto à comme projet de…

- Shuut ! Coupa Gaara.

- Sasuke-kun !!! Alors la deuxième chanson ?

- Bien rythmé, les paroles ne sont pas trop mal et c'est assez entraînant…

- Dit donc le play boy tu pourrais mieux parler a notre petit génie ici présent… dit Kankuro en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

- Laisse Kankuro j'aime bien ses remarques ^^

- T'es vraiment zarb comme mec toi…

- hi hi merci du compliment Temari-chan ^^

- Bon c'est pas tout sa mais nous on y va, on c'est bien amusé mais je vous rappel qu'on doit rentré a Suna no Kuni sinon…

- On dirait pas mais c'est le plus petit des trois le plus sérieux… Ok ok j'ai rien dit… allé a toutes…

Et notre blond partit tirant par le bras un brun un peu surprit par la vitesse de marche de son ami… que se passait t'il ?

Arrivé dans la chambre, le blond lâcha le brun, prit la guitare de se dernier et la lui mit dans les mains…

- Maintenant tu joues et je veux que tu chantes !!!

- …

_* Chanson de Billy Talent, Fallen leaves (Feuilles tombées)_

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, je sais pas trop si il est plus long que l'autre mais bon je voulais finir sur un petit suspense ^^**

**Alors, la chanson ?? **

**Va-t-il jouer et chanter pour notre blond impatient de connaître le potentiel du jeune Uchiwa ?! **

**Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre alors a la prochaine mina**

* * *

- Ookami : Alors ?

- Sasuke : Alors quoi ?

- Ookami : Se 2ème chapitre ?

- Naruto : Bas pour l'instant la relation entre les deux personnages se découvre mais bon on n'apprend pas grand-chose…

- Ookami : ça t'arrive souvent de parler de toi a la 3ème personne ?!

- Sasuke : Cherche pas…

- Naruto : Mais heu… (Partit bouder dans son coin…)

- Ookami : Ne vous inquiété pas… votre relation va devenir de plus en plus compliqué a partir du prochain chapitre niark niark niark…

- Naruto : Sasu-chan j'ai peur…

- Sasuke (prenant Naruto dans ses bras pour le calmer) : c'est rien t'inquiète pas je suis la tout va bien…

- Ookami : Bon on va les laisser seul car sa risque de dégénérer si vous voyer se que je veux dire ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sa ma fait super plaisir car je ne savais pas si cette fiction allais vous plaire… j'avoues que j'avais des doutes… mais vos commentaires mon fait tellement plaisir qu'il se sont envolés ^^_

_Se sera tout alors bonne lecture !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement et début des problèmes !**

- Maintenant je veux que tu joues et que tu chantes !

- …

Le blond avait dit sa en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ne baissant à aucun moment la tête.

Le ténébreux se senti prit au piège pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avouerait a personne mais en cet instant, il avait peur. Pas une peur comme celle de mourir ou de se faire mal quelque par lorsque l'on est sur le point de tombé nan la peur d'échouer, de se retrouvé paralysé comme lors de sa dernière tentative pour chanter en publique…

**~ * ~ Flash back ~ * ~**

Sasuke se tenait sur la petite estrade de la salle de musique, il stressait énormément. Il devait chanter et jouer de la guitare devant tout ses camardes de classe pour obtenir une note au dernier trimestre… il avait réussi a « sécher » les autres contrôles mais ne pouvait plus reculé, il lui fallait une note sinon pas de passage en seconde année et un Uchiwa qui redouble sa ne s'est jamais vu… bien sur vous me direz il y a toujours un début a tout, mais pas dans la famille Uchiwa. Il ne devait pas suivre les trace de son frère et devenir manageur… nan il devait devenir une star reconnue de tous…

Mais au moment de commencer a chanté, il sortit quelque son et plus rien… sa propre voie l'avait trahi… le seule chose en quoi il avait confiance _(- Oo : sa va les chevilles pas trop enflées ? XD) _venait de le trahir.

**~ * ~ Fin du Flash Back ~ * ~**

Depuis se jour il ne voulait plus jamais chanté en publique… il avait définitivement arrêté de rêver… mais se retrouvé dans cette situation l'oppressait de plus en plus. Naruto sentait le malaise et il dit doucement, dans un murmure…

- De quoi as tu peur Sasuke-kun… ?!

- … ?!

Le brun écarquilla un moment les yeux, de qui se moquait il ? Un Uchiwa ? Avoir peur ? C'est du jamais vu… il commença a jouer… ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais il ne voulait pas montré une facette plus que déplorable a cet… cet… cet star ! Cette révélation le toucha en plein cœur… au moment de chanter rien ne sortait ! Ses pensées ne voulaient pas revenir, elles allaient toutes vers le blond. Comment pouvait il chanter devant quelqu'un comme lui ? Une voie le coupa dans ses pensés…

- Stop !!

Le son discordant de l'accord loupé résonna dans la pièce, Sasuke venait de rater son morceau.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu… juste pour savoir… tu comptes chanter quand ?

- C'est bon laisse moi finir mon intro… « excuse bidon ! pensa le brun »

- Ok… c'est juste qu'elle dure longtemps cette intro…

- … hum ?

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

- Compris quoi ?

- Tu es frustré a l'idée de chanter devant moi, sa se comprend je suis quelqu'un de célèbre et je…

- « Si tu le sais pourquoi tu le dit… Kami-sama sortez moi de la s'il vous plais !!! »

- Mais tu sais il ne faut pas !!

- Hein ?!

Le blond avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec calme, les yeux baissés…

- J'étais comme toi au début…

- Pardon ?!

- Bas qu'est ce que tu crois ?! J'ai pas toujours été la Star des ados… quand Tsunade-Obaa-chan ma dit que je devais devenir chanteur tu crois que j'ai réagi comment ?

- Bas…

- Bas… bas… j'me suis enfui !!!

- Comment sa ?

- Quand elle me la dit j'me suis barré de chez nous et je… Oups j'en ai trop dit…

- Tu veux dire que tu vis avec la directrice ? O.O

- Je VIVAIS avec elle… c'est ma tutrice…

- « Tutrice… sa veux dire qu'il n'a pas de… »

- Je vois à ton regard que tu as compris ! Et oui je suis orphelin… disons que je n'ai pas connu mes parents mais bon j'm'en porte pas plus mal ^^

- Heu… je… (il avait dit sa d'une voie hésitante mais Naruto le coupa dans sa lancé)

- Bon tu me la chantes cette chanson ?!!

- Hn.

- Je vais te donner un petit conseil… lorsque tu ne te sens pas capable de chanter ou de jouer devant quelqu'un, ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et dès que tu te sent près a jouer, ouvre les et laisse ton cœur parler tu dois te dire « je suis seul il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette pièce… »

- Et sa marche ton truc ?! dit Sasuke d'un air suspicieux.

- Bas des fois mais la n'est pas la question fais se que je te dit !!

- …

Le brun pausa des doits sur les cordes tendues de sa guitare, il ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et fit le vide dans sa tête…

De quoi avait il peur, il avait compris qu'à sa moment là se n'était pas la star qui avait parlé mais l'ami… un ami… Sasuke n'en avait jamais eu des camarades de classe oui mais des amis jamais il faut dire que le brun n'accordait sa confiance a personne même ses parents avaient du mal a l'aborder… mais lui, il avait brisé quelque chose au plus profond de lui… cette chose brisé se répandait a travers tout son corps par une douce chaleur…

Il commença à jouer et ouvrit les yeux…

Prison gates won't open up for me

_(Les portes de la prison ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi)  
_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

_(Je rampe sur ces mains et ces genoux)  
_Oh, I reach for you

_(j'arrive pour toi)  
_Well I'm terrified of these four walls

_(Bien que je suis terrifié par ces quatre murs)  
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in

_(Ces barres de fer ne peuvent pas retenir mon âme ici)  
_All I need is you

_(Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi)  
_Come please I'm callin'

_(Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle)  
_And oh I scream for you

_(Et oh je cris pour toi)  
_Hurry I'm fallin'  
(_Je tombe précipitamment)  
_  
_refrain:  
_Show me what it's like

_(Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble)  
_To be the last one standing

_(Je suis le dernier à rester)  
_And teach me wrong from right

_(Et apprends moi le bien et le mal)  
_And I'll show you what I can be

_(Et je te montrerai ce que je peux être)  
_Say it for me

_(Dis ça pour moi)  
_Say it to me

_(Dis le à moi)  
_And I'll leave this life behind me

_(Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi)  
_Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)_

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

_(Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi)  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'

_(Avec ces ailes brisées je tombe)  
_And all I see is you

_(Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi)  
_These city walls ain't got no love for me

_(Les murs de cette ville n'ont aucun amour pour moi)  
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

_(Je suis au bord de la dix-huitième histoire)  
_And oh I scream for you

_(Et oh je cris pour toi)  
_Come please I'm callin'

_(Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle)  
_And all I need from you

_(Et tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi)  
_Hurry I'm fallin'

_(Je tombe précipitamment)_Show me what it's like

Refrain:

_(Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble)  
_To be the last one standing

_(Je suis le dernier à rester)  
_And teach me wrong from right

_(Et apprends moi le bien et le mal)  
_And I'll show you what I can be

_(Et je te montrerai ce que je peux être)  
_Say it for me

_(Dis ça pour moi)  
_Say it to me

_(Dis le à moi)  
_And I'll leave this life behind me

_(Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi)  
_Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)  
_Hurry I'm fallin'  
_(Je tombe précipitamment)_

All I need is you

_(Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi)  
_Come please I'm callin'

_(Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle)  
_And oh I scream for you

_(Et Oh je crie pour toi)  
_Hurry I'm fallin'  
_(Je tombe précipitamment)_

_Refrain:  
_Show me what it's like

_(Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble)  
_To be the last one standing

_(Je suis le dernier à rester)  
_And teach me wrong from right

_(Et apprends moi le bien et le mal)  
_And I'll show you what I can be

_(Et je te montrerai ce que je peux être)  
_Say it for me

_(Dis ça pour moi)  
_Say it to me

_(Dis le à moi)  
_And I'll leave this life behind me

_(Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi)  
_Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_(Je tombe précipitamment)_

Say it for me

_(Dis ça pour moi)  
_Say it to me

_(Dis le à moi)  
_And I'll leave this life behind me

_(Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi)  
_Say it if it's worth saving me

_(Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)*_

Durant la chanson Naruto c'était amusé a faire les voies de fond (_voir chansons originel *_) se qui n'avait pas déplus au brun qui trouvait que le décalages entre sa voie et celle du blond faisait quelque chose de spécial, en gros il avait aimé chanter avec lui…

- C'est super Sasuke-kun !!!! Tu chantes vraiment super bien !!!

- …

- Et crois en mon expérience tu peux…

- …

- Sa ne va pas ?

- J'ai vraiment chanté… ?

- Hein ? Tu crois que c'était le père noël qui chantait ?!

- Ne te moque pas (lui jetant son oreiller en pleine figure)

- Ha tu veux jouer à sa (lueur terrifiante dans les yeux)

- Tu crois pouvoir gagner (lueur d'amusement et de défie dans les yeux)

- Hum…

Naruto c'est jeter sur le lit du brun avec son oreiller et celui de son camarade de chambre qui avait malheureusement pour lui atterri sur son visage… on peur dire que la nuie va être longue…

Au bout d'une demi heur, le blond se retrouva sur le lit du brun, a califourchon au dessus de lui, les mains posé de chaque côté de son visage pour ne pas tomber complètement sur lui…

- Tu as peux être gagné mais j'aurais ma revanche !!

- Hum… si tu le dit ^^

- …

- …

- …

- Tu sais Sasuke-kun…

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais être proche de toi…

- Mais… mais on est am-ami nan ?!

- Oui mais nan… je heu… je voudrais être plus qu'un simple ami…

- Tu…

Naruto avait rapproché son visage vers celui de son « ami ». Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond courir sur ses lèvres, chaque mouvements de Naruto lui donnait des frisons, chaque millimètres qui les séparaient étaient une tortures que se soit pour le blond ou le brun… mais au quelques centimètres des lèvres si tentante du brun, Naruto s'arrêta, il attendait… « Mais il attend quoi?! » pensa le brun, il attendait d'être sur, sur qu'après cet échange Sasuke ne le repousserait pas, qu'il ne voudrait pas s'éloigner de lui, qu'il… _(_ _- Naru : O_O attend j'ai pas rêvé c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, de sa propre initiative ?! __– Oo : Nan tu na pas rêvé mon chou ^^__- Naru : Mon chou ?! ) _Enfin bref, Sasuke avait pausé ses mains sur le visage du blond, avait fermé les yeux et se laissait mener par ses envies. Le blond approfondit le baisé, voulant aller plus loin, il se mit a caresser les lèvres du brun lui demandant l'accès. Se qui fut vite accordé. Sans suivit une longue bataille entre les deux langues aussi aventureuse l'une que l'autre… après cet échange, ils se séparèrent, nos deux « amis » pouvaient voir dans les yeux de l'autre le désir qui commençait a monter en eux… Naruto ne voulant pas brusquer les choses sur leur nouvelle relation se releva et dit d'un ton joyeux

- Je vais prendre ma douche…

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit je vais prendre ma…

- J'ai entendu !

- …

- Tu t'en vas comme sa ? Me laissant en plan ?!

- Tu sais Sasuke-kun… je ne veux pas brusquer les choses alors je voudrais qu'on avance pas a pas…

- … tu as peux être raison… mais là tu mas coupé dans mon élan alors… (se relevant, faisant face a Naruto)

- Alors ?! (avec une petite touche d'amusement dans la voie)

Le brun reprit possession des lèvres du blond quand ils entendirent frapper a la porte… ils se séparèrent a contre cœur, Naruto se proposa pour aller ouvrir pendant que Sasuke pestait dans son coin sur celui qui avait le malheur de les déranger… pendant se temps le blond avait ouvert la porte…

- Naruto-kun il faut que tu viennes !!!!

- Itachi-san mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?!

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Vient vite Tsunade-sama a…

Naruto n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase qu'il se mit à courir vers le bureau de la directrice, bousculant quelques élèves et s'excusent au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau il ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrât en trombe dans la pièce, découvrant une Tsunade complètement abattu sur sa chaise… que c'est il passé…

_* Chanson de Nickelback, Savin' Me (Me sauver)_

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre de publié, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^**

**S'il vous plais laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire se que vous en pensez !!!**

* * *

- Ookami : Ohayo min-a…

- Sasuke : C'est quoi se délire ?

- Ookami : heu les gars ?!!

- Naruto : Ouai ta vu sa on était bien partit et il a fallu qu'elle nous coupes…

- Ookami : houhou je suis là !!

- Sasuke : tss… je vous jure elle va m'entendre !!

- Naruto : nan ne lui dit rien elle est capable de faire pire

- Ookami : allez y ça m'intéresse ^^

- Sasuke (frisons dans le dos) : t'as raison… il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment dérangé cette fille et que…

- Ookami : Que je suis là et que j'entent tous se que vous dites mais allez y continuez je vous en pris ^^

- Itachi : Là vous êtes mal barré les gars…

- Ookami : Allez à la prochaine Jaa nee (byebye)


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis désolé pour le retard… je m'en excuse !!! J'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps… encore pardon !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Kyuuby entrent en scène !

- Obaa-chan qu'est ce qui t'arrive ??

- …

- Tsunade-obaa-chan !?!

- …

Elle releva la tête et désigna d'une main lasse une lettre sur son bureau… Naruto sans saisi et là lut !

- Que…

- Il va me la prendre…

- Naruto qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sasuke en entrant dans le bureau.

- Une connaissance de Tsunade-sama et Naruto-kun tente par tout les moyens nécessaires de « voler » l'école de Konoha… déclara Itachi.

- Mais qui sa ?

- Orochimaru…, dit Naruto d'une voie que le brun n'avait encore jamais entendu. Où est il ?

- Dans ton bar préféré ^^, lui dit Itachi.

- Nan Naruto ni va pas…

- Désolé Obaa-chan mais je te l'ai dit… si se vieux serpent s'en prend encore a moi ou a quelqu'un de mon entourage il en percevrait les conséquences… !

- … Naru-to…

- Où son mes clé de moto ?

- Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ?! Tu n'iras pas là-bas !!

- Itachi !

- Hai ?!

- Où sont les doubles de mes clés de moto ?

- Hum… dans le tiroir du bas de ton garage… et y a aussi ton blouson ^^

- A toutes a l'heure Tsunade-obaa-chan !

- Itachi !!!!

- Hai Tsunade-sama !?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as dit et surtout comment tu sais où son les doubles ?

- De un car je travail pour lui donc j'obéis a tous ses ordres et de deux… car j'étais avec vous quand vous les avez rangés ^^

- Et dois-je te rappelé que moi je travail pour sa sécurité ?!!

- J'avais pas pensé a sa… mais y a pas a s'inquiété Kyuuby-kun va l'aider… enfin je crois !

- -_-'' je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?!

- Ha Sasu-chan comment vas-tu ptit frère ?

- Très bien ! Il est parti où Naruto ?

- S'occuper d'une affaire importante ^^

Sasuke fit volte face et sorti de la pièce, il arpenta les couloirs de l'école à la recherche d'un indice le menant à son blond.

- Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun ! Où tu vas ?

- Vous avez vu Naruto passé par la?

- Oui il avait une tête affreuse n'est ce pas Ino ?!

- C'est vrai, il a même bousculé Kiba-kun et est partis sans s'excuser…

- Tsss…

- Il est parti faire quoi ? demanda Sakura.

- Faire une connerie !!! il est où se putin de garage ?!!!

- Heu si tu veux parler de… du garage de Naruto-kun il… il se trouve dans le bâtiment a côté des grilles…

- C'est vrai ?? comment tu le sais Hinata-chan ? demandèrent Ino et Sakura en cœur.

- Je… heu j'ai vu Naruto-kun y entrer tout a leur… c'est p-par là…

Elle les conduit donc jusqu'au garage. En y entrent, ils virent Naruto enfourcher sa moto. Elle est noire avec des zigzags et les gantes orange flash. Lui avait un blouson en cuir noir avec un grand renard orange-rouge sur le dos… il replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez _(- Oo : Des lunette de soleil ? La nuit ?__– Naru : Mais t'y connais rien !!! C'est pour le style !!__– Oo : Mouais… j'y crois pas trop…)_ et lança aux autres :

- Ne me suivez pas…c'est pour vous que je dit sa…

- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ?

- Aller où ? demanda Kiba qui venait de débarquer.

- A ce que j'ai compris y a un problème avec un mec du nom d'Oro-machin-chose et Naruto-kun veut aller le voir tout seul…

- C'est Orochimaru ! T'es tellement tête en l'aire Ino-chan…

- Tu t'es vu Grand front ?

- Qu'est ce que ta dit Ino-la-truie ?!

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- I-N-O-L-A-T-R-U-I-E !!!!

- Grrrraannndd Frrronttt !!!!

- Silence !!!!!

- H-hai… Sasuke-kun…, s'excusèrent Ino et Sakura.

- Bon a plus !

- Attends Naruto !!!!!

Il avait mit le contacte de sa moto et roulait déjà à vive allure dans les rues de Konoha. Sasuke et ses camarades se retrouvaient comme des idiots sur le trottoir à le regarder s'éloigner de plus en plus loin… quand une voiture, une Mercedes pour être plus précis, déboula devant eux et ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager…

- Je vous dépose quelque part ? ^^

- Itachi ?!

- C'est qui ?? demandèrent Ino et Sakura en même temps.

- Ho vous êtes des amis de Sasu-chan ?!

- Pff… Sasu-chan tu c'est que t'as un surnom tout mimi… haha ha

- Kiba la ferme ! et Itachi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme sa !

- Mais entre frères on peut bien se donner des surnom affectueux ^^

- Quoi vous êtes le frère de Sasuke-kun ???? s'écrièrent la rosette et la blonde à côté de notre beau brun.

- Bon tu nous emmènes où tu attends qu'il pleuve ?!!

- Toujours aussi impatient… aller montés.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Kiba montèrent a l'arrière, ils étaient séré comme des sardines en boites mais ne voulaient pas se plaindre… c'est vrai, ils avaient trouvé un moyen de transport… quand a Sasuke… lui il était monté devant. Il faisait une tête de déterré.

- Je savais que tu m'en voulais mais pas a se point !

- C'est pas le moment… Nii-San ! insistant bien sur se dernier mot.

- …

Tous les autres restaient sans voies, qu'avait il bien pu se passer entre ses deux la… ? Kiba continuait ses réflexions quand la voie d'Hinata le ramena à la réalité…

- heu… K-kiba-kun…

- Hum ?

- Tu me fais mal avec ta… ton coude !

Il regarda alors l'emplacement de se dernier et se rendit compte qu'il s'enfonçait dangereusement dans les côtes de la pauvre Hinata.

- P-pardon, fit t'il le visage aussi rouge que le pull qu'il portait.

Il s'éloigna le plus vite et loin possible d'Hinata se qui le fit pousser Ino qui soit dit en passant bouscula Sakura qui se retrouva plaqué contre la portière.

- Hé poussé pas la porte va finir par s'ouvrir !!!

- K-kiba-kun ce n'est pas grave…

- Nan c'est mieux comme sa !

- Mais puisqu'elle te dit que c'est bon t'es pas obligé de laisser un espace de 20 centimètre entre vous deux, lui expliqua Ino plus en colère qu'autre chose.

- Pitié Itachi-san dépêchez vous je vais tombé !!!! supplia une Sakura au bord des larmes.

Et d'un coup la voiture s'arrêta. La portière que tenait encore Sakura s'ouvra et trois corps tombèrent les un sur les autres. Hinata passa la tête dehors et formula d'innombrables excuses que les trois autre n'entendaient pas tellement ils étaient sonné.

- Vous comptez rester allonger longtemps ? On va finir par vous prendre pour des tapis. Lança ironiquement Sasuke.

- Ho sa va monsieur j'ai trop la classe pour monté derrière

- Je vais pas monté a l'arrière de la voiture de mon frère !pff j'aurais tout vu.

- Heu Sasu-ch… sasuke !

- QUOI ?!!

- C'est par là !

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bar où n'émanait aucun son… bizarre pour un bar ouvert que la nuit. Arrivant dans la salle principal, nos poursuivant trouvèrent Naruto devant l'espace VIP, des vigiles… ou plutôt des gardes du corps l'entouraient.

- Héé pourquoi vous avez éteint la musique ?!

- Ouai remettez là !!!

- Naruto-kun !

- Ha Itachi ! Enfin !

- Désolé j'ai pris des autostoppeurs en route, en lui faisant un signe en direction de Sasuke et des autres.

- Tss… ils avaient besoin de venir ?! Bon vous me laissez passé à la fin !!!

- Même pas en rêve le morveux !

- Morveux ! je vais t'en foutre des mor…

- Je crois juste qu'il ne ton pas reconnu ^^

- Hein ?

- …

- …, regardant son tee-shirt

- …

- Ha nan il est tous neuf

- Si !

Il saisi son tee-shirt par le col et le déchira dans toute sa longueur. Des voies s'élevèrent dans la salle, tous l'avaient reconnu maintenant et pour les nouveaux, les anciens leurs expliqueraient la situation !

Sasuke et les autres restèrent ébahie devant se qui s'offraient a eux…Dans le dos de Naruto on pouvait voir un gros renard a neuf queux. Au fur et a mesure que Naruto bougeait on pouvait voir les 9 queux remuer.

- Tu pouvais aussi tout simplement l'enlever !

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!!!! Teme !

Nos quatre invités surprises restèrent en mode bug devant le langage aussi familiers et mal polie de la star qu'il connaissait tous. Mais se qui les tétanisa sur place se fut ces yeux… des yeux profond, sans peur, sans joies, juste une haine incomparable porté sur le monde entier _(- Je vous jure sa doit faire froid dans le dos)_.

Se regard, Sasuke sens rappellera toute sa vie, des pupilles Rouge, fendu en deux qui devenaient bleu au milieu…

**

* * *

**

Je m'excuse encore pour se retard !!!

**Vous avez vu il n'y a pas de chanson aujourd'hui… peut être la prochaine fois ^^**

**Des commentaires ? ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

* * *

- Ookami : Kyuuby-saaaamaaaaa

- Kyuuby : Quoi ?

- Ookami : tu vas être le héros du prochain chapitre ^^ t'es content ?

- Kyuuby : Mouai…

- Naruto : Hé l'autre !!! Il prend ma place et il est pas content !!!

- Sasuke : Et c'est quoi se chapitre !!!

- Itachi : Je vous avais dit que vous étiez mal barré les gars…

- Ookami : T'as pas vu se que t'a raconté sur moi au dernière chapitre ?

- Naruto : Je te l'avais dit… t'aurais du te taire !!!!

- Sasuke : T'es même pas de mon côté !!!

- Naruto : Nan je veux pas que sa soit pire !

- Ookami : Vous engueulé pas !!!

- Sasuke et Naruto : Ho toi tait toi !!!!!!!

- Ookami : Snif… Itachi-kun… sont méchant avec moi…

- Itachi : Là dans mes bras Ookami-sama…

- Sasuke et Naruto : Ho le faut cul !!!!!!!


End file.
